Spica's Preferred
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: SEQUEL to Loki's Favorite. Loki/Spica- Loki's out on a case today and the gods are stuck inside from the rain with Spica harboring a cold. How did this lead to yet another competition? Who cares? It's all Fenrir's fault. OOCness, randomness, crack-fic


**Karin: Okay! I'm finally going to be able to do this story! **_**(throws confetti) **_**Sorry it took longer than you guys would've hoped, but I've been very busy lately (no seriously, it was very hectic with all the stuff that's been going on lately, and the fact that I was concentrating on my other fics). I apologize for the excessively long wait and hope that this update with make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, but if I did, Loki and Spica would definitely be together!

**Anyway, on with the story and sorry about the misspelling of Koutarou's name in the first story. Also, there is pure crackness, randomness, and OOCness. It's meant to be that way. You've been warned XD**

**Replies for reviews from Loki's Favorite are at the bottom at the very end. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Spica's Preferred **

**-**

They were dead.

They were so dead.

Did they mention they were dead?

The word "dead" flashed constantly in Hel, Yamino, and Fenrir's heads as they gazed at the sight before them. This was very not good.

This is very very not good…

A small sniffle sounded disrupting the three godly beings from their mentally written wills. They looked at the object that caused the sniffle, which said object was lying in bed with a box of tissues at their side.

You are all probably wondering what's going on and why are these three making their wills out so early. Well, dear readers, the answer to that is simple.

Spica has a cold.

Correction, Spica has a cold that Loki has no idea about.

…and it was entirely their fault…

No, seriously, it was actually all their fault. While the three children would not elaborate on how it was their fault, they could tell you that it was definitely their fault and their father had no idea that their mother was sick in bed with a cold.

Loki was currently out doing some cases today. He left early in the morning; now it was almost eleven o'clock AM. Since it was practically raining cats and dogs out there, he had told his family to stay at home with specific instructions that the three children would be good and take care of their mother.

Apparently, they had the memory of a ham because they did not be good and because of that, their mother has a cold! A cold for Odin's sake!

A sneeze sounded throughout the bedroom as Spica wiped her nose with a tissue.

Spica with a cold plus an angry Loki when he finds out equals only one thing…

They were as good as dead and buried.

**--------------------------------------------**

"Okay otouto-kun," Hel began, "You make Spica some soup, okay?" she told the serpent in disguise. Spica was currently sleeping upstairs so the three offspring had decided to make her some chowder since she would be hungry when she woke up.

But what that really meant was: Make Yamino do the work while Hel and Fenrir chilled out in the living room watching cartoons.

"Hold it Hel nee-san" Yamino stopped Hel from sneaking away. "What are you going to be doing?" he asked his older sibling. Why did he get the feeling that he was doing all the work here?

Hel looked at him and laughed nervously. One arm went behind her head as she rubbed the back of her neck in uneasiness.

"Um… I'm going to… clean the bathroom!" she exclaimed. Yamino looked at her strangely.

"But Hel nee-san… the bathroom's the other way…" Yamino pointed out for his sister. Hel inwardly cursed and thought up something quick.

"Yes, but I'm taking the long way!" she told him.

"Why take the long way?" Yamino inquired.

"I just am" she replied.

"But why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"JUST BECAUSE!!!" Hel bellowed out causing the house to shake. Yamino fell down to the floor from the volume.

"Y-yes, I get it," Yamino said weakly from the floor.

Hel gave off a triumphant grin and skipped out of the kitchen towards the supposed "bathroom". Yamino sighed and decided that since his sister was doing something, he would too.

Fire burned in his eyes as he clenched his fists in determination.

His mother would be one very happy woman when she woke up for lunch.

**-------------------------------------------**

Fenrir walked down one of the many hallways of the Enjaku detective household. He missed his daddy. Why couldn't his daddy just stay home and spend time with him and neglect his cases? He was more important anyway.

But then again, his younger siblings would smother his daddy as well. Why did they all have to have father complexes? He's the oldest so daddy should pay more attention to _him_ dang it! That's why he looked this cute in the first place. Who can resist a cute little puppy?

His stomach gurgled signaling that the black pup was hungry and in need of some food. His direction turned straight into the destination of the kitchen where he knew his little brother would be making their mama some lunch.

Fenrir's mouth watered when the delicious smell entered his nostrils. His pace picked up as he was preparing to badger his otouto to make him some chow. However, just as he stepped into the kitchen, he froze as he noticed it was strangely dark except for a purple glowing pot that his little brother was standing over. Was it just his over active imagination or was his little brother's glasses gleaming?

"Bubble bubble, toil and trouble" Yamino cackled in an old lady voice. He rubbed his hands together as he gazed on his masterpiece. _Okay_… someone's been watching too much of Hocus Pocus lately. Fenrir quietly stepped out of the kitchen with a blank look on his face. After five seconds, his short attention span kicked in and he was off again to go bother his other sibling. Maybe she would go out and buy something for him.

**---------------------------------------**

"I may be the goddess of the Underworld, but I'd have to be insane to go out in that mess," Hel told him just as he was about to voice the question. She was watching Law & Order on USA never taking her eyes off the screen once.

Fenrir gave off a whine. No one would feed him! He was _so_ telling daddy when he got home that his two siblings were starving him (of course, he'll tell on them _before_ his daddy finds out about Spica's cold). That'd outta show his two siblings for not respecting him, the oldest and most awesome of them!

"I'll just tell Otou-sama that you're overacting again" Hel spoke as if she read his mind causing Fenrir to flinch. "He'll just think you need some more independence in your life. Really Onii-sama, it's hard to believe you're the oldest since you're such a baby," Hel told him simply as if she was indeed speaking to a child.

…

…

…

…

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!"

All the way in Antarctica, two scientists doing their scientificy stuff were writing down some results they observed from the penguins they studied today. It was nearing the winter season in Antarctica (Loki: there's a difference? I thought it was ALWAYS winter down there) and the men were getting ready to write their monthly report.

"Did you hear something?" asked the first. He could've sworn he just heard someone yelling "Mommy". His companion looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"No"

Erm… okay, back to the story…

Fenrir ran straight to where his mommy was resting, completely forgetting the fact that she was sleeping and had a cold. He wanted his mommy right now! His siblings didn't care about him, but he knew his mommy would care. Fenrir stuck his tongue out as he imagined his two younger siblings. He was sure his mommy preferred _him_ anyway since he _was_ her first born. Take that Yamino and Hel!

As Fenrir grinned at this thought, he pushed open the door with his big black and adorably cute nose. He spotted his mommy sleeping on the king sized bed her and daddy share (they had started sharing a bedroom about a month ago).

With the skill of a ninja, Fenrir silently jumped on the bed and crawled over to his sleeping mommy. She didn't seem disturbed by his entrance so he crawled up closer. He poked her a couple of times with his wet nose, but she didn't budge. This caused Fenrir to poke harder, but still his mommy didn't budge.

That was odd. His mommy wasn't usually a very heavy sleeper (no, he was pretty sure that it was his daddy who was the heavy sleeper). With a couple more failed attempts, Fenrir came to one conclusion…

"YAMINO!!! HEL!!! COME QUICK!!!"

As if they were being chased by Odin himself, Yamino and Hel burst through the door—and falling down in the process since both of them pushed through the one-person to-fit-through-door at the same exact time—and sped over to Fenrir.

"What's going on, Nii-san?" Yamino asked through pants.

"This better be good Onii-sama. I just ran up here in the middle of where the criminal is revealing what he did to the detectives," Hel warned out.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE WORRYING ABOUT COP DRAMA SHOWS!!" Fenrir sobbed hysterically (How Spica didn't wake up from this, it's a real mystery). "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MOMMY!!!" Fenrir told them in a fit of rage causing both younger siblings to fall back from the volume.

"What's wrong with Spica?" Yamino asked worried as he cleared out one of his ears. Man, for a little puppy, his Nii-san sure had a set of lungs. Said dog was on the verge of tears right about now. Hel was also curious on the state of her Onii-sama and her mother.

"She's…" Fenrir started.

"She's…?" Hel and Yamino inquired.

"She's…" Fenrir choked out.

"Oh for Odin's sake Nii-san! What's wrong?!" Yamino exclaimed wanting his brother to get to the point. They all had a bad habit of prolonging suspense at times like these.

"MOMMY'S DEAD!!!!" Fenrir sobbed as he launched himself to Hel for comfort. Hel and Yamino just stared at one another before looking at the black puppy who clung to his sister's chest.

A few seconds later…

"ONII-SAMA YOU IDIOT!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SPICA!?" shouted Hel as she shook the poor puppy. It's a good thing they're inside with no one watching this. They already had rumors in the neighborhood about Yamino committing animal cruelty (police visited the house on several occasions because of some complaints made by neighbors). They didn't need people thinking Hel was evil to animals—well, just Fenrir anyway. She doesn't kick puppies; that was the muffin man for Odin's sake!

"I-didn't-do-anything!" Fenrir spoke as Hel shook him roughly. His sister can be one scary person when it came to Daddy and Mommy. He made the mistake of pissing her off when she came outside into the garden one day claiming daddy was in trouble and not immediately taking action. Not that he wouldn't have done that in the first place, but… well… let's just say they all got distracted with other affairs.

"Hel nee-san, please stop killing Nii-san; he cares about Spica just enough as we do" Yamino said trying to calm down his insane sister. It wouldn't be good if Loki-sama came home to find their brother dead on top of their mother being sick.

Hel seemed to have accepted her younger brother's advice reluctantly for she placed Fenrir down on the bed. Well, more like she just dropped him on the bed like he was a package she was relieved to get rid of.

"What was that for?!" Fenrir whined. His reply was met with the dark aura of Hel. He yelped as her glasses gleamed threateningly meaning he should just tell them what had happened before she takes him for another round of good-cop-bad-cop with him being on the ending receiver of the punishment. "Heh heh, anyway…" Fenrir took a deep breath and…

"You guys were being mean to me! ME! Your older and most awesome brother! So I thought that mommy would love to be in my presence since I _am_ her first born and obviously her preferred child, but when I tried waking her up, she wouldn't wake up! I even sat on her a couple of times and she didn't wake up! MOMMY'S DEAD I TELL YOU!!!" Fenrir ended his very long explanation having no breaks in between with a loud yell.

"You're doing it again!" Hel screeched out.

"Doing what?" asked the cute puppy with confusion.

"You're automatically assuming that you are the best child to our parents! You did that with Otou-sama last month, remember?" Hel asked with irritation written on her face.

"Who says I'm assuming? It's obvious that Mommy and Daddy prefer me better than you guys," Fenrir told them as if it was the most evident thing in the world.

"Who died and made you the best?" Hel growled out. Both completely forgot about their earlier dilemma as Yamino slapped his forehead.

_Dear lord, here we go again! _He thought out. However, after that thought, he seemed to realize something. _Wait a second! Who says they're Spica's preferred? _

"I bet I could take better care of her than you can!" Hel yelled as she poked the black puppy's chest to proof her point. Fenrir just snorted and gave his sister a glare.

"Yeah right! You're the goddess of the _Underworld_! Death implies in your title!" Fenrir retorted to the pink-haired girl. Hel's emerald eyes alit with rage as clenched her fists. She would _not_ take this criticism from a _puppy_!

"You can't even take care of yourself! _How_ in Odin's name will you take care of Spica?"

"Easy, I'm so much of a good caretaker that Mommy will be all better as soon as she sees her preferred son, which is me!"

Okay, weren't they just panicking that their mother was dead a few seconds ago? Such a strange family.

Perhaps ADD runs in their family, ne?

"Who says you're the preferred son?" Yamino asked skeptically while crossing his arms. "No offense Nii-san, but you act as if you already know who Spica prefers as her caretaker" Yamino told him. All the puppy did was whine after all. Wouldn't you people be a little contradicting if Fenrir told you he was way better?

The correct answer to the earlier question is this: Yes, this family clearly has ADD issues.

"Who says it's a son?" Hel asked with her hands on her hips as she glared at her siblings. "Women are much better care takers than you are! In fact, I'd say Spica preferred me more to take care of her in her time of need!" Hel challenged.

"Fine, we'll see who the best caretaker of Spica is!" Yamino accepted the challenge.

"Like we even need to do a competition for this when it's obviously me" Fenrir said, but he too agreed on the challenge.

In fact, they were so absorbed into their challenge that they never once noticed that Spica was steady breathing the whole time. Nor did they consider the fact that she wouldn't wake up was because of the medicine she took was to help her sleep. Apparently, these godly beings were not observant enough and did indeed have ADD for the fact that they had forgotten about Fenrir's earlier claim on their mother passing on.

As Yamino had stated before, here we go again…

**------------------------------------**

"Mwhahahahaha! Soon Loki! You will suffer my revenge! You're face shall twist in anguish and horror as I look at you with a triumphant smirk. Yes, soon my revenge shall be complete" a voice said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"WITH THESE SPECIAL CUPCAKES!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" If you people don't know who this is right now than you need serious help.

"Didn't you try that last month, except with buns?" Freyr asked his shorter companion. Apparently, Heimdall had woken up this morning with the words "I think I'll try another plot to destroy Loki today", which in fact he did. After all, today was Try-to-get-revenge-on-Loki-and-failing-miserably-day (Freyr who was the who added the failing miserably part causing Heimdall to send his killer hawk on him. Freyr was still spitting feathers out from this morning).

But then again, isn't Try-to-get-revenge-on-Loki-and-failing-miserably-day _everyday_?

"Honestly Heimdall, try to be more civil to Loki once and a while. After all, he does let us eat dinner there from time to time," Freyr told the young boy.

Translation: Don't do anything stupid causing us to get banned from Loki's house and I'll never see the lovely Mayura again while losing a free meal, but mostly because of Mayura!

"Yeah, I know, tell them 'It was all my fault and Freyr had nothing to do with my schemes' so that Mayura won't hate you. I know the drill, Freyr!" Heimdall told him as they approached Enjaku Detective Agency through the rain. By the way, since they're apartment complex is across the city and they had no way of transportation, they were forced to walk in the pouring rain getting splashed upon by careless drivers who don't care about driving through puddles and how wet it will make people on the sidewalk.

"Finally!" Heimdall murmured as they walked up to the doors of the huge house. Heimdall made a note to snatch an umbrella after he gets his revenge. Freyr can just get his own or something for all he cared. After all, that moron _did_ use _him_ as a shield from the puddle splashing so he deserved some payback!

However, as the two gods walked in (they didn't even knock! So ill mannered) they found that the entrance hall was deserted and the house seemed like a ghost town in there.

"Erm... Hello?" Freyr called out. It made an echo all over the huge entrance hall. He tried again, and still the echo was the only thing that answered him. He tried it a few more times, but by then Heimdall realized that Freyr was doing that because he found it amusing; if the smile of glee was any indication.

About to go for another go at the echoing, Freyr was whacked on the head by Heimdall. An angry anime mark throbbed at Heimdall's temple and his visible crimson eye was twitching. It was a miracle Hemidall didn't catch this guy's stupidity from spending so much time with him.

Perhaps Odin had some pity on him after all…

"Maybe they're all out today." Freyr said to the younger boy. Heimdall only shrugged and began going up the stairs. Out on a day like this? He doubted it. They were probably hiding somewhere from his sheer awesomeness.

"Well, let's go see then." Heimdall replied and they proceeded in their search for Loki and his family.

**----------------------------------------**

"I hope Loki-sama likes these cookies I made." Reiya said happily as she approached the Enjaku Detective Agency. Her driver had been kind enough to take her over to Loki's home on a day such as this. She thanked her driver politely before leaving the car and going towards the door.

Instead of facing the closed front door of the detective agency, however, Reiya found the door was ajar along with the entrance hall being empty. Cautiously walking inside, the brunette shut the door behind her and looked around.

"Loki-sama? Yamino-san? Spica-san?" she called out walking around. When she got no reply, Reiya began to panic.

_What if someone broke in? What if Loki-sama is hurt? Oh no! _Her thoughts were getting more ridiculous by the minute. Then a few seconds later, gold colored light encased Reiya and her cookies dropped to the floor.

"I'M COMING LOKI!!!" Freya shouted as she raced through the house.

**-----------------------------------------**

_She smiled as he embraced her. It had been so long since she had last seen him. After all, their relationship had to be kept secret lest they wanted to be punished by Odin. She held him close to her taking in his scent. Oh how she missed him… _

_Voicing out her thoughts, she heard him chuckle and felt him tighten his hold on her. _

"_I missed you too." he responded and pulled away slightly to look at her face. A smile present on his handsome features as he asked, "How are you?" _

_She couldn't wipe the smile off her face when he asked that. She practically glowed with happiness making him raise an eyebrow in question on what had made her so happy. _

_Seeing his question, she took on of his hands and placed it on her stomach with glee. _

"_Congratulations…" she murmured when she saw his emerald eyes widen in understanding. Laughing a little at his shocked state, she kissed him to bring him out of it, which it worked very well…_

Spica opened his eyes groggily. She felt tired and weak. Nevertheless, a smile was upon her features as she remembered her dream. She dreamt of the time she had told Loki of her pregnancy with their first child, Fenrir. Spica let out a small laugh as she remembered Loki practically freaking out—in a good way—that he was going to be a father. While she was sure Loki must've had other children, none of them never really mattered to him like Fenrir, Hel, and Midgardsormr do.

Her growling stomach alerted her out of her thoughts telling her it was time for lunch. With effort, Spica rose out of bed towards the nearest phone. Loki had said there was a really good take-out place and usually left the number by their phones in case Yamino was not able to cook. And not wanting to bother her son, Spica decided to order some take-out.

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Where the hell is everyone?!" Heimdall exclaimed in exasperation. They have been looking for over an hour and so far both he and Freyr have come up short in their search for Loki or any of his family members. Just where the heck are they?!

"Maybe they got abducted by aliens…?" Freyr suggested aloud making the younger boy's eye twitch. Maybe he was spending _way_ too much time with Mayura…

"I highly doubt that Freyr," Heimdall said, "Besides, Odin attacking is far more likely to be the cause than aliens."

"True. Plus, we would've known if something happened." Freyr said nodding sure of himself. And yet, how is it that whenever something bad happens, they had no idea until later on after Loki's close to defeating the enemy?

Suddenly, a crash sounded alerting Heimdall and Freyr. They raced towards the door where they heard the crash and the shouting afterwards. Bursting the door open, the two gods were shocked at the sight before them.

There sat Loki's three children with cards scattered all over the place. But what surprised them the most was the fact that Hel had Fenrir in a chokehold, Yamino was pulling Hel's hair and Fenrir was biting Yamino's leg.

Can you say confusing…?

"Erm, what's going on?" asked Heimdall blinking his wide crimson eye.

The trio each had an identical flush on their face and scrambled out of the embarrassing position their fellow gods found them in. Dusting themselves off, the siblings send each other a glare before turning to the two newcomers.

"What's going on?" Freya demanded when she appeared at the doorway out of breath. Apparently she too heard the commotion and came running thinking it might've been Loki.

Hel crossed her arms and glared at them. She did not find it amusing to whatever power above that caused her to be caught in such an embarrassing situation. She was the Goddess of the Underworld for Odin's sake! Goddesses don't get caught in the middle of trying to bash their brothers' heads in by their fellow gods.

"Well… you see… we were…" Yamino trailed off not really knowing how to put what they were doing into words.

On the other hand, their oldest sibling was more than happy to clarify.

"We were competing to see who mommy's preferred caretaker was. So, we challenged each other to Gold Fish, but then Hel started to cheat—she denied it of course, but I knew!—and then that stupid daddy's boy—"at this you could hear Yamino muttering "Look who's talking!"—"said _I_ was lying and just wanted to win so I could rub it in their faces. Of course that's not true! And then Hel attacked me for accusing her. Otouto tried to break us up, but got caught in the fight as well because we kicked him in the face." Fenrir said with pride.

Everyone cue the sweat drops.

"…so, you were all fighting over a game of Gold Fish…?" asked Heimdall slowly as if processing the information. Fenrir nodded.

"To settle who was mommy's preferred caretaker. You know, since she's sick and all." the oldest of Loki's children replied with his tail wagging.

"She's sick? Oh my! A girl shouldn't be left alone when they are ill!" Freyr exclaimed. "I will go assist the poor girl as it is the duty of a gentleman!" he told the other occupants of the room proceeding to go to Spica.

Or he would have if Fenrir, Hel, and Yamino didn't pounce on him first.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SNEAK A PASS AT MOTHER UNDER FATHER'S NOSE!!!" the three shouted and began to punch the living daylights out of the supposed "trying to make a pass at their mother" culprit.

"I thought Onii-chan liked that human girl… what was her name again?" Freya asked herself as she tried to piece Freyr's love with that bizarre human together. Wasn't that girl already taken by some boy at her school?

It's strange how the blonde is more concerned with that than the fact that her brother is getting maimed.

Heimdall only plopped another piece of popcorn into his mouth that he summoned out of nowhere. Having run out of popcorn, the boy grabbed the next thing and took a bite out of a cupcake…

…one of the messed up cupcakes he was planning to give to Loki…

"Argh!!!" he cried out when he felt the spicy substance touch his tongue. It felt as if he ate a whole field of chilly peppers! "I'll get you for this, Loki!" he shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Freya turned on him. "Don't you dare hurt my beloved!" she threatened the watchmen who was screaming for a fire department and curses at his archenemy who had nothing to do with his predicament.

"Don't start that again!" Hel yelled at her angrily. "For the last time! Otou-sama is very happy with Spica—wait a minute," she stopped her beating on Freyr and her yelling at Freya to gaze at the beaten god, "Are you trying to join our competition? Is that why you wanted to take care of Spica?" she asked Freyr.

"Well, I obviously know more about taking care of women than anyone here so I suppose. After all, women in their time of need have need for the best caretaker they can have." Freyr said getting up as if he wasn't beaten half to death a few seconds ago.

"Hah! You can't even get Mayura to pay attention to you! What makes you think you can give Spica the best she deserves?" Hel insulted him.

"I can give her more than she deserves!" Freyr proclaimed back. The two began a glaring contest as Hel's brothers cheered her on.

"Why does this seem more like a showdown for Loki's mistress's heart than the position of being her caregiver?" Heimdall asked with a raised eyebrow—he was no longer screaming for the fire department and healed himself. All of a sudden, he stopped short as he processed his question.

_Wait! If Loki's mistress likes me more than him, I can rub it in his face! Sweetness! Here comes my revenge Loki! Mwuhahahahahahahaha!!!! _Heimdall grinned evilly.

"I, too, will join this competition" Heimdall told the four with a smirk. He could already picture Loki's downcast expression when he finds out Spica liked him far more than Loki. Take that Loki!

"Me too!" Freya agreed along with her violet eyes glaring at them all in determination. This will be a chance to find out more about Loki and plot to steal his heart. For if Freya was liked by Spica, the girl would be able to tell her anything and wouldn't mind her spending time with Loki since she liked her so much. Brilliant!

Thus, the competition grows. Does anyone else get a sense a déjà vu?

**----------------------------------------------**

"Oi, Loki! I brought your food!" Narugami called as he shut the door behind him not bothering to knock. Oh well, he practically _lived_ here so it didn't matter. Now where was Loki…?

"Loki?" Narugami called again entering the kitchen. He placed the food on the table and checked around to see if he could find the short detective. No such luck. "Wonder where he went to." the thunder god muttered to himself.

He winced as he came across something that seemed to come right out of the Hocus Pocus movie and decided to dump it. Cleaning the pot, he placed it back into one of the cabinets. "Jeez, does no one have any cleaning instincts around this place besides Megane?" like you're one to talk, Narugami-kun.

Narugami sat himself down into one of the seats in the kitchen bored. Where was Loki so he could get his pay? He had to get back to his job after all. As Narugami thought that, though, his stomach growled loudly.

His brown eyes drifted towards the food he had delivered. It looked mighty tempting. Also, the delicious smell was hard to ignore. Even on the way here, it made his mouth water.

_No! _Narugami shook his head, _that food's for Loki. _he told himself. And yet, Loki was nowhere to be found… and Narugami didn't really eat breakfast this morning either…

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took _one_ bite…"

And one bite turned into eating the whole thing…

**---------------------------------------------**

Spica checked the clock with a confused expression. Her order should've arrived be now. She was sure she would've heard the doorbell so there was no way she missed them. Letting out a sigh, the blue-haired girl climbed back into bed intent on getting some more sleep. Rest was the best thing for her now she supposed.

In addition, it would pass the time faster until Loki comes home.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Do we even _want_ to know?" asked the six godly beings as they caught Narugami in the act of devouring Loki's food order. He, in turn, looked at each and every one of them with a questioning expression on his features.

"I should be asking _you_ that." he replied when he caught sight at what they were wearing. In order to decide who the best caretaker for Spica was, the six had decided to do a fencing tournament to see who was the best.

Why it was a fencing competition instead of something that has to do with care giving, we'll probably never know.

"Well, the Yugioh card tournament wasn't working so we went to fencing." Hel said calmly.

"Because _you_ wouldn't stop _cheating_." Fenrir muttered under his breath and was rewarded with a whack on the head by the pink haired beauty.

Narugami nodded in understanding as if he got the whole purpose of their idiocy. Then all of a sudden, he rose up with clenched fists.

"Yes! I see now! This is a fight for honor, is it not? Well then, my partner and I will show you the true meaning of honor!" the thunder god proclaimed and brought out his faithful wooden sword.

"But, that's not why we were—"

"Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed about being unsure of how great of honor you all have! Miolnir and I will teach you everything there is to know!" the God of thunder said excitedly and dragged them all out of the kitchen in order to teach them about "honor" and having "an honest life"

May Odin help them.

**----------------------------------------------**

Loki let out an exhausted sigh as he entered his house after a long day of cases. He had just finished a case and ran into Koutarou on the way home. The young high school student had informed him that he was visiting Mayura to give her homework and to check up on her due to the fact that she caught a nasty cold.

Really, though, it was her own fault for catching the cold in the first place. After all, who goes outside when it's pouring rain out to "call the aliens using the sacred rain dance" as Mayura put it?

The trickster god raised an eyebrow when he heard nothing in the big house. He was sure he would've at least heard _something_ by now. Usually his children would be here to greet him happily when he came home from a day of cases.

Traveling up the stairs, Loki entered his room in order to change out of his wet clothes. Once done, he finally caught sight of the occupant in the king sized bed. Walking over, he found it was Spica sleeping.

A tender smile broke on his face as he looked at her. However, that changed when he noticed her pale complexion and flushed cheeks. Bringing a hand to her forehead, he was shocked to find she had a fever. Worry furrowed his brow and he tucked her in more so she could have more warmth. Moving some blue strands out of her face, Loki gave her a kiss on the forehead before exiting the room.

**---------------------------------------------**

Spica opened her eyes when she caught scent of something very delicious. Moving herself to sit up, she was surprised when she felt someone else helping to support her upper body. Turning her head slightly, she saw it was Loki.

"You're still weak from your cold." he told her. Then he brought the tray of soup over to her bedside. "How are you feeling?" Loki asked.

Spica gave him a fatigued smile to show she was okay now. He returned her smile with his own before helping her with her soup. A pink hue spread across her cheeks but she didn't protest when he was feeding her while holding her up.

"If I'd known you were sick, I would've stayed home today." Loki said to himself ashamed. Spica gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek to show it wasn't his fault. "By the way, where are Yamino-kun, Hel, and Fenrir?" he asked her.

To this, Spica only shook her head and shrugged. Her children must be hanging around somewhere. Loki too figured the same conclusion for he doubted his children would go out in that rainy mess.

Seeing that she was done, Loki took the tray away from her and helped her under the covers. Spica smiled when she caught him yawning cutely. Grabbing one of his hands, she gestured for him to join her in a nap.

The trickster god gave off another yawn and a grateful smile. Climbing in beside her, the boy held her close as he drifted off to a well-deserved sleep. Neither of them knowing that he had successfully and effortlessly won the competition of who was Spica's preferred caretaker all the while.

**-------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile as the two slumbered, six godly beings lied on the carpet floor close to unconsciousness. Narugami stood over them without breaking a single sweat.

"Come on, guys! Honor knows no rest! You must always be ready and full of energy! Honor is flat when you are tired!" he exclaimed and held his Miolnir proudly.

_I'm so going to kill him, _thought Heimdall while panting.

_I hate this. Where's Loki? _Freya thought despaired.

_Drat! I think I broke a nail! _thought Freyr.

And while those three were thinking up curses at the Thunder god, the three siblings thought only one thing. The one thing that had gotten them into this mess in the first place to which they all deeply regretted now.

_Why did we have to bring Spica outside with us this morning in the rain to call the aliens using the sacred rain dance? _

* * *

**Karin: FINALLY!!! There you have it folks! Again, I apologize for taking very, very long to put this up. I would like to thank the Speed over Beethoven Song by Rose because that's what kept me going in order to finish this. Also, thank you so much to the supporters of Loki's Favorite. I hope that this wasn't so bad. Although, I can honestly say, I'll probably never write something so crack filled and stupid like this again so expect the rest of my Loki/Spica fics to be relativitely normal less I say otherwise. Please leave a review if you can. **

**So yeah, Spica got sick because her children took her out to play in the rain without a coat or umbrella. Of course she would get sick, am I right? **

**Hahahaha, poor Heimdall, Freya, Freyr, Yamino, Fenrir, and Hel, ne? Narugami looks like he's having the time of his life. lol **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers from Loki's Favorite: **

**KichiNekoro- **Yeah, I get what you mean about the OOC. Sorry about that, although now I've improved—still, this story I know is still OOC. I meant it to be that way although I did try to tone it down—however, in the future of writing Loki/Spica, OOC and the craziness of Loki's Favorite and Spica's Preferred will not be repeated to that extent. While there will probably be some humor, I'd doubt I would do something like this agian. Hopefully this one isn't as hectic as the first for you. Ah, I've actually read your Loki/Spica fics. I loved them very much. I hope you do more in the future.

**L'Archel-Hotishi- **Sorry this took a very long time to put out. Hope you liked it anyway. And thank you about the whole "Koutarou" thing. Very sorry about that. Yes, I love Loki too! He's just so cute! (glomps child Loki) Oh, and also thank you for reviewing my Naruto story "Matantei Sakura Ragnarok" and favoring it. I'm also very happy because I finally found a Loki/Spica pic and put it as my avatar. It was extremely hard to find one and I'm happy I did. Yay!

**Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld- **Yes, Hel is definitely OOC in both stories. Glad you're okay with it though. Thank you for favoring the first one and enjoying it. Loki/Spica is just indeed too cute! Just can't stand MayuLoki for some reason; I'm very happy to see you had some laughs and that I gave you something better to do than cleaning.

**Winter Of Gold- **Very pleased to see you had laughs. Yes, I too agree there was OOCness and I tried to tone done on the Japanese—you see, some of it was already typed before I dug it out of my folder today and finished it so I could've missed some. The sibling and father titles as well as suffixes I kept though because I wanted to keep them—I've actually written some other Loki/Spica fics: Innocent Bystander, Rainy Reminiscing, and Second Place. I also plan on putting out a threeshot for Loki/Spica soon along with planning for a loosely based Phantom of the Opera Loki/Spica. However, I plan to do fifty oneshots/drabbles for Loki/Spica in honor of my fiftieth fanfiction before I do the PoTO fanfic.

**Naru Asakura- **Happy to see I'm not alone in that opinion (waves Loki/Spica flag) I even have them as my avatar XD It's kinda weird though because in my Shaman King fanfic—haven't worked on it in a while though—there is a character name Naru Asakura. lol

**Kakaschi- **Thank you. Hope you enjoyed the sequel as well. Glad to see I've inspired you to read some more of the manga.

**Lost-alice- **You really thought it was funny? Thanks. Hope you liked the sequel as well. Sorry it took so long though.

**Story Weaver1- **Pleased to see you had some laughs. Yes, Spica is a very cute character. She's my favorite female character in Matantei Loki Ragnarok.


End file.
